moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Taldarick Reynolds
This page is a perpetual work in progress as of patch 7.3.5. This file was secreted away from the Dalaran Hall of Records. A single sheet remains in the 'Reynolds, Taldarick' file. ---- |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = [ UNAVAILABLE ] }} A simple man who just wants to cut a piece for himself. Dalaran gave him free real estate. Appearance Taldarick stands at a slightly above average height as a Lordaeronian human male with a very obvious, discernable form and features. The left half of the magus' face was once very severely damaged, the aftermath of undoubtedly a terrible injury. Through the passage of time and countless healing treatments, what was once a terrible disfigurement of the man's visage is now simple scar tissue - much less difficult to make eye contact with. He still retains a pearl-white blinded eye, one that will, despite its inefficiency in the ocular sense, occasionally spark with arcane magic - and a tear stretching past the left side of his lips, marred by scar tissue that reveals a few teeth. A single lock of auburn hair hangs in Taldarick's face, sloping downwards from a mane of firey red, framing his strong facial features - forming a stark contrast to the blemishes of the aformentioned attack. A squared jawline and ruggedly handsome matching-hued beard - all natural, thank you - were rounded out by a shapely nose and earthy chestnut-hued eye. Once you look past the deformities, he's not bad looking, is the general gist. Taldarick typically favors dressing himself in varying hues and shades of blues, from every day cloth to strongly-warded Kirin Tor peacekeeping uniforms to stately dress robes. Despite his penchant for trying to keep himself tidy, some ridiculous force of nature will eventually conspire to destroy whatever he's clad himself in for the day at the ridicule of his comrades-in-arms. Thickly-corded muscle began at his neckline, trailing down through to well-proportioned, broad shoulders and an overall brawny form - the son of Lordaeron carried some weight to him; surprising for one with an acuity for the arcane arts. If one were to catch the man shirtless - which was more likely lately than one would think, given his penchant for showing off his 'new' form - their eye would immediately be drawn to an upper back tattoo, sprawled in full wingspan, inked entirely in varying shades of blue - the symbols, sigils and signs of Malygos, the Spell-weaver, across his shoulderblades. Maladies Temporal Flux Taldarick was once in a constant state of temporal flux, his age ping-ponging back and forth between youthful and elderly based on physical, mental or emotional stress and trauma dealt to the magus. He has since been remedied by a powerful ritual involving the Nigthwell's residual magics that then reversed the spellwork that caused him such inopportune transformations. His former aura of time magics have been replaced with a sense of calm - the man returned to a prime age of late twenties, physically and mentally at a peak. Prosthetic The only other thing of note about Taldarick's physical form is his artificial hand - a metal prosthetic in full from wrist to fingertips, normally covered by an unassuming glove. It clearly has some hallmark of Draenei make in both form and function; an arcane-charged crystal resting in the center, charged and attuned to the man's own form, serves as a power source and connection to the prosthetic. Recent repairs carry the telltale sign of Pandaren craftsmanship, as well. Though Taldarick is of course unable to find a perfect replacement with technology advanced enough to act as a normal, fully functioning hand, this device acts as a suitable replacement equipped with basic grabbing and releasing functions. Weapons and Combat Taldarick has been shown to carry multiple staves in his tenure as a trained mage, all centered with the same crystal foci. Despite his preference for more hands-on spellcasting, his current Kirin Tor peacekeeper attire shows the man wielding the model of a standard issue Kirin Tor battle-staff. Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Mages